


Together At Last

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in Season five of Angel, just after Smile Time. Fred and Wesley are trying to keep their budding romance a secret, but that isn't exactly their strong suit. With obsticles thrown in their way, the two aren't sure they can last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Fred ented Wesley's office and smiled. He hadn't seen her yet. He seemed to be obsorbed in a book. She didn't say anything. Instead, she crossed around his desk, bent down, and whispered in his ear, "Good book?"

Wesley looked up with surprise. He smiled to see her. "Yeah, if you enjoy reading about demons and death and distruction."

"And we all know you do," said Fred with a grin. "I just got some free time. Thought I'd come up and visit." She glanced around the office, acting as if nothing were going on, when really she was flirting.

Wesley, catching on, smiled at her. "Really? You got some free time? I thought the lab was extremely busy with the new specimins and all."

"Oh, it is," she said. "I just... oh, are we really gonna play this game?" she asked. She knelt down and kissed him. "I just wanted to do that." she confessed. 

"I kind of figured," said Wesley. "To be honest, I was about to come down and see you. How would you fancy going out tonight. Just you and me. No Gunn. No Angel. No Harmony. Just the two of us. It would be a chance to get away from Wolfram & Hart for a while. What do you say?"

"I say pick me up at eight," said Fred. "I thought you'd never ask." She sighed and sat down on Wesley's desk. "I also came up here because it's getting so uncomfortable down in the lab. Knox is stil making passes. And we're trying to kepp this thing a secret, so it's hard to act normal. Why don't we just tell everyone, anyway?"

"Love doesn't go well in Wolfram & Hart, Fred. We tell everyone, and everyone will be out to get us. We can't even tell Angel. The walls have ears around here. I wouldn't be surprised if a few people know already." Wes leaned back in his chair. "Nothing is safe here."

"I think you're just being paranoid," said Fred. "But, either way, I'll keep the secret. I better go. Knox needs help learning how to touch a Sarclob demon without being stung. So I'll see you at eight, then?"

"At eight," said Wesley. He stood up and walked with Fred to the door. At the door, Fred put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Wesley wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Fred and Wes pulled apart quickly, and Wesley opened the door. Harmony was standing in the door with a smile. "I figured you'd be here, Fred," she said. "Knox was stung by the demon thingy and is turning blue. I think he needs your help."

Fred shook her head. "I told him not to touch it," she said. "Thanks Harmony. See you Wesley.." She ran out of the door. 

Harmony gave Wesley a smile and turned on her heal and walked off. Wesley stood in the doorway of his office, anticipation of the coming night filled him. He was so thrilled that he and Fred were together at last. It seemed he had waited an eternity for her, and his patience was rewarded, finally. 

As he stood there, wrapped in thoughts of Fred, Gunn appeared in front of him. "Hey, Bro," said Gunn.

"Oh, hi," said Wesley, surprised. "I was just..." Wesley gestured to the book on his desk.

Gunn glanced at the book. "Uh-huh. Well, man, I'm going out dusting tonight. I figured I'd let you in on the action."

"Gunn, I really don't like cleaning," said Wesley. "Not other peoples' houses, atleast."

"Ha ha," said Gunn. "No, I mean vamps. I haven't got any action in for almost a month now. There's a nest of them near the Hyperion. I figured you'd wanna join in."

Wesley searched despiratly for an excuse. He couldn't tell Gunn that he and Fred were going on a date. What would he say? "I can't..." said Wesley, at last.

"Why not?" Gunn asked, not seeing the trouble Wes was having.

"I have plans," said Wesley, trying to be vague.

"Oh, man, do ya have a date?" Gunn asked. "That's great, dude. Who's the chick? Do I know her? Is she a babe?"

"Gunn,' said Wes, with a tone of forbidding. "Can we not go into this? I'm knod of busy."

"Oh, alright, man. Sorry." Gunn looked around. "Maybe I can talk Lorne into it. That guy needs some action. Hope you get some action on your date." Gunn grinned, but Wes just gave him an uncomfortable look. "Right," said Gunn. "See you then,Wes." Gunn walked off. 

Wes shook his head. That was close. He had been so close to revealing his and Fred's secret. That wouldn't be good. If Gunn knew, Wes could be in for a fight. But, he knew, it was just a matter of time before everyone found out. Nothing stayed secret for long.


	2. When You Kiss Me

Fred and Wes sat in a small, classy restraunt known as Shay's. It wasn't fancy or expensive or French, but it was comphy, clean, and, most important, miles away from Wolfram & Hart. 

They had nearly finished a wonerful dinner and Fred found her self wishing it wouldn't end. She fingered the roll left on her plate, and dreaded leaving this lovely place and letting this amazing night be over. They were having so much fun and they felt comfortable with each other. Fred din't want to let it go. She never wanted it to end, that is, until the door to Shay's swung open.

Instinctively, Fred spun around to see who had entered. She gasped. "Oh, God, what is he doing here," she whispered. 

Wes peered up to see Knox walking inot the diner. He, like Fred, felt that Knox had just ruined something amazing. He felt a surge of anger toward him.

"What are we gonna do?" Fred asked. "If he sees us he'll come over and talk to us and then he'll know. What are we gonna do?"

"Under the table," said Wesley. He ducked under the booth and was shortly joined by Fred. It was a small space and they were forced close together. Fred giggled. 

Fred giggled. "I haven't hidden under a table since I was eight... atleast, not when a demon wasn't chasing me," she whispered. "Call me crazy, but it's kind of romantic." She kissed Wesley sweetly.

Wesley returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They got lost in the kiss and didn't come back from under the table for fifteen minutes, long after Knox, who had only come in for a cup of coffee, was gone.

"I haven't made out under a table since.... well.... ever," said Fred. She smiled. "I guess I missed out on a lot."

Wesley smiled. "I guess."

Fred's feeling of dread returned. She couldn't imagine going home tonight and being alone again. This was the happiest she'd been in a long time, and she never wanted it to end. She returned to figering her roll.

Wesley felt the same feeling. He couldn't imagine returning to his flat alone. He couldn't imagine being ankywher but here, right now. This was too wonderful. He had waited so long and he finally had Fred in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go.

Before they knew it, the manager approached them. "Sir... Miss... the diner's closing. I'm afraid you all have to leave."

"Oh, of course," said Wesley. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid the manager before turning to Fred. "I guess we better go, then."

"I Guess," Fred sighed. She stood and Wesley tood her arm. They exited the diner and went out Wesley's car. 

The drive went in silence, except for the radio, which Fred had insisted be put on country music. As they road home, the Shania Twain song, "When You Kiss Me" came on. Fred leaned forward and turned up the radio. She didn't say anything as she turned it up.

All too soon, they reached Fred's apartment. Wesley, always the gentleman, walked her to the door. At the door, Fred turned to face him. "Well," she said. "I guess this is good night, then."

"Good night, then," said Wesley. He leaned forward and kissed her. Fred wrapped her arms around his neck. 

When they seperated, finally, Fred hummed and began to sing under her breath. 

"When you kiss me  
I know you miss me.  
When you hold me...."

She trailed off, forgetting thke words. Wesley smiled at her. "Same here," he said. And they said a sad good night, knowing they would see each other in just a few hours, but that was still too long.


	3. Read Me

Fred stood in the lab, hovering over an ugley demon bug with her goggles pressed tightly onto her face. She hummed as she picked and prodded the small, dead being. At last, she broke out in song. "L is for the way look at me." She turned over the bug demon. "O is for the only one I see." She cut into it's back with a knife to examine it's heart. "V="

"Is Very, Very, extraordinary," Knox had entered the lab and Fred hadn't heard him. She jumped and dearly sliced the demon bug's heart in half. She spun and faced him.

"Oh," she said. "Hi. I didn't hear you come in." She turned back to the bug demon. "I'm working on a new specimen. It's like a roach, but it's the size of a small poodle. Something tells me that isn't normal."

"I don't think it is," said Knox, coming closer to her and staring over her shoulder. "Say, Fred, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight and get a beer, or something."

"Oh, I can't," she said. "I promised Lorne I'd go do Karioke with him tonight. He's been asking me to go for ages, but I always have plans. I can't tell him no. It'll break his heart."

"Oh," said Knox. "Okay. That's no biggie. Maybe some other time, then."

"Maybe," said Fred. She was being truthful about karioke with Lorne. He had been bugging her, but she always had plans with Wes. She had mentally decided to ask Wesley to come with them, but she wasn't about to tell Knox that. He would nose into it some how. Don't get her wrong, she liked the man, but the constant passes at her were no longer cute, as they had been. Now they were awkward and annoying. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

After she had finished with the poodle sized roach, she ventured up to Wesley's office, telling Knox she was heading to lunch. She found Wesley at his desk, his nose pressed into an old book. "How did I know you'd be reading?" she asked.

He looked up. "Oh," he said. "Maybe because it's my job?" He smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, walking into the office and ssitting on his desk, as she always seemed to do. "Lorne talked me into going to karioke with him. Wanna come?"

Wesley had a funny look on his face. "Umm..." he said. "I don't think so. Karioke isn't my thing."

"Oh," she said, "come one, Wes. Do it for me." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that no one, especially no him, could refuse.

"Fine," he said, "but I'm not singing. Last time I sang I was with Gunn and Cordy and that didn't go so well. We were all drunk and we sang a Queen song. It was pathetic."

"Right," said Red. "You say you won't sing, but we'll see about that." She grinned and hopped off of his desk. "Meet us in the lobby after work." She headed to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Wes called, sad that she had to go so soon.

Fred turned and faced him. "Lunch," she said. "Somehow working on a demon bug all day hasn't stopped by apatite."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. 

"Not at all," said Fred. 

Wesley stood up and waled to the door next to her. She locked her arm in his and they ventured down to the lovvy. 

That night, Lorne, Fred, and Wesley all went out for Karioke. Lorne sang first, and did terrific, but then it was Fred's turn.

"Come on, sweet pea," said Lorne. "I sang. Now it's your turn."

"No way, Lorne," siad Fred. "You can sing well, that's the difference. I'm not embarrassing my self. Not today, anyway."

"Finally, after many long minutes of debate, Lorne conviced Fred to sing. She didn't tell them what she was going to sing, that it would be a surprise, and then she took the stage.

"We can never know about the days to come," she sang. "But, we think about them anyway. And I wonder, if I am really with you now. Or just chasing after some brighter day."

She broke into a beautiful, loud chorus. "Anticipation. Anticipation, is making me late. It's keeping me waiting." She crossed the stage on which she sung. And stood in front of Wesley as she sang the next verse. "And I'll tell you, how easy it is to be with you. How right, your arms feel around me. Oh, I rehearsed those words late last night. Just thinking about how right tonight might be."

She sang the chorus again and finished the song with. "These are the gold old days!" Fred got a standing ovation and a great amount of aplause. She could sing well.

"You did Carly Simon proud," siad Lorne. "And I can't believe you two didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" said Wesley, though he knew what was coming. Lorne had read Fred and he knew their secret.

"That you two were seeing each other,' said Lorne. "You should have told me!"

"We haven't told anyone, yet," said Fred. "We don't want it to get in the way of work. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, honeybunch," said Lorne. Secret is safe with me."

They believed him. He didn't spill, and that was good. The night ended well, and Wesley, no matter how much Fred pushed him, didn't sing. So everyone was happy, for now, anyway.


	4. Sick Day

Wesley looked down at the sleeping body tangled in his arms. Her head lay on his bare chest, her ear pressed against his heart. She looked like one of those tiny glass angels in old ladies' houses. So peaceful. This, he decided, must be perfect happiness. He felt a sudden rush of pity for Angel. Not to be able to feel this would be misery. How did Angel live?

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Wesley pushed a bit of hair from her face. He didn't want to wake her up. He would have to wake her soon enough and bring back the harsh reality that they had to go to work. He couldn't even think about Wolfram and Hart right then. he couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. Besides, she looked so beautiful and peacefull that he couldn't wake her up. He wouldn't until he had to. 

He looked over at the alarm. 6:59. It would go off in one minute. He looked down at Fred again, then, carefully, untangled one of his arms from around her and turned off the alarm. It was too harsh a wakening, even for him, and it wasn't eh way to start a day. 

Reluctantly, not wanting to end this moment, he whispered, "Fred.... Fred."

Fred's eyes opened and she stared up at Wesley. A smile lit her face. "Time to get up already?" she asked him. 

"I'm afraid so," said Wesley, untangling his arms from around her and climbing out of the bed, but Fred caught his arm, suddenly. He turned to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Not work. We've worked too much at the Hell. Can't we just call in sick or something? Don't get me wrong, I love Angel, but he works us all the time. Can't we just have a day off?"

"Both of us?" Wes said. "Won't he get a bit suspicious if we both call in sick today? Not to mention, we're at the same apartment. He has excellent hearing, Fred. He can't pull it past Angel." Fred looked saddened. "Don't get me wrong, " Wes continued, "I want to call in sick as much as you do, but I don't see how it will work."

"Let me handle that," said Fred. She crawled across the bed and picked up Wesley's phone. Quickly, she dialed Angel's extention. Wesley watched with wondering eyes. How would she pull this off? "Angel," Fred said. "I'm over at Wesley's." For a moment Wes thought Fred was going to tell him everything, but she continued. "He's coming down with something. He called this morning. I'm gonna see if I can help get rid of whatever this is. I just wanted to call and tell you we won't be in today. Okay. Bye, Angel." Fred hung up the phone and turned to Wesley. "He bought it." She crawled back across the bed sat beside him. "Angel's a great detective and all, but he is the most gullable man I've ever met, to be honest." She yawned and layed her head in his lap.

Wesley smiled brushed her hair away from her face with his hand. "I know what you mean," said Wesley. "He's gotten better, though, believe it or not. He used to be worse."

Fred smiled and shut her eyes. "I feel free," she said. "No work. No demon bugs the size of poodles. No Knox. It feels good. It's like a holiday, really."

"I thought you liked your job?" said Wesley. "The big lab and all the resources. I thought it was what you wanted."

"Oh," said Fred. "It's the best job I could ask for, but too much of a good thing, you know? But," she yawned. "No rest for those he work for the wicked. I know it's not the saying, but it's close enough, right? We all need a day off. Angel more than any of us. He won't stop, though."

"He never stops," said Wesley. "It's who he is. He works his ass off and he is still cursed. It doesn't seem quite fair, does it? But, in the end, we have to hope the Shanshu is right."

"We can hope," said Fred. "Say, shoudn't there be an apacalypse soon? There hasn't been one in almost a year?"

Wesley laughed. She was all he'd ever wanted, and they were finally together. He thought nothing could destroy this, but he had a feeling in his stomach that told him that all good things come to an end. He tried to ignore it. He didn't tell Fred about it. He just left things as they were. He soked up the moment and the happiness. If it ended, it would be over, but it wasn't over yet. He would fight to keep this joy, but what was he fighting? What would tear apart this happy world he was living in now? What would pull Fred away from him? He knew it was coming, but what? He thought for a moment of telling her, as she sat up and walked across the room, but instead said, "What do you want for breakfast?" He wasn't going to ruin this perfect moment. This perfect day. He wouldn't destroy it for his paranoid thoughts. He wasn't that stupid.

"I don't know," she answered, pulling on one of his house robes. "Pancakes sound good." She turned and faced him with a smile. She was happy, a glowing happiness that Wesley loved to see. He wouldn't ruin it. He wouldn't do that to her.

"Pancakes it is," he said.


End file.
